


The Gift

by TheIceQueen



Series: They are Four Each Other [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comforting Dean Winchester, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervousness, Protective Dean Winchester, SPN Genre Bingo, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: When Cas tells Dean that he will be Dean's birthday-gift, Dean thought it could be one of two things: that Cas thought that Dean didn't need anything else or maybe it would be a whole new level of hot. He didn't think of this for a second.(can be read without the rest of the series)-o--O--o- Series Background -o--O--o-Dean and Cas have been together (secret from anyone but Sam) for years. Otherwise, everything happened as we know it up until Sam managed to pull Gabriel back into our world before the rift closed. After Dean used Michael to kill Lucifer, Gabriel killed Michael.Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel (and Mary, Bobby and Jack) continues hunting low-level monsters, while Sam and Gabriel's relationship also develops.>works won't be posted chronological but will be sorted in the series.<





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> SPN Kink Bingo: Sub!Cas  
> SPN Genre Bingo: Tattoo  
> Dean and Cas Bingo: Birthday

 

“But Angel. You never wanted this.” As soon as they were out of the car and Dean saw the tattoo parlor he turned and took both of Cas’s hands.

“I told you that I would be your gift for your birthday.”

Dean looked up at the sign over the door. It had to be a joke. Cas was terrified of even going in there. He didn’t even come when Dean had to have his anti-possession tattoo re-made after it was destroyed by a scar.

“I thought that was a way of telling me that you didn’t have anything to give or maybe that you would let me take complete control.”

Cas was submissive in the bedroom and only in there, but once or twice he’d wanted Dean to dominate him completely for a whole day, or maybe longer, and it had been one of the most exhilarating experiences for both of them.

“I want your mark on me. I want to be yours completely, and for you to see it every time we are without clothes.”

Cas’s hands were shivering slightly in Dean’s and they were already starting to feel cold and clammy.

“Sweet Cas.” Dean cupped Cas’s one cheek with his hand and looked him softly in the eyes. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” Cas smiled timidly and took Dean’s hand from his face, starting to pull him slowly to the door.

* * *

The studio was as Dean remembered, nothing had changed, and he immediately recognized the artist who did the work on Dean last. They had talked about a lot of things and Dean was sure he’d mentioned that his boyfriend didn’t have any tattoos and probably never would.

“I knew I’d seen that design before.” The tattoo artist shook Cas’s hand and then Dean’s. “Dean, right?”

“Yeah, good to see you again. Can I just talk to my boyfriend for a sec?”

Dean took hold of Cas’s elbow and pulled him back towards the waiting area.

“Cas. You don’t need an anti-possession tattoo. You can get something smaller, something with less black.”

“I know Dean. I altered the design slightly.” He took one of Dean’s hands in his shaky one. “Please don’t talk me out of this, just help me.”

For a second, Dean studied his nervous but determined boyfriend. Cas seemed to want this more than he’d wanted something in a long time, and even though Dean had never thought about something like this, he couldn’t deny that just the thought of Cas marking himself for him, was what he wanted most in this very moment.

With his free hand, Dean cradled the back of Cas’s head and pulled him in for a quick peck on his forehead.

* * *

While Dean was hanging Cas’s coat on the hanger and lying his tie and white shirt on the bench by the wall, the tattoo artist was placing the stencil on Cas.

“Sit back on the table, and I’ll get the rest ready.”

Cas sat up on the edge of the table with his back to Dean. He was breathing a bit too fast for Dean’s comfort.

“Cas. Lie back.” With a light hand, Dean took Cas’s shoulder and pulled him slowly down to rest against the elevated part of the table and Cas lifted his legs up.

Cas’s chest was bare; no stencil. Dean hadn’t thought about placement before now. Quickly, his eyes caught the red lines on the upper left part of Cas’s ribs. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, moving it to the same place on the right side. Silently he laced their fingers and looked at the hunters eyes. It took a second for Dean to follow because it was backwards, but the tattoo would be at the spot where Dean’s hand always rested when he slept.

Just this morning Dean had caressed that small spot with his thumb while Cas was waiting silently for Dean to wake completely. He’d never thought that Cas knew how much Dean treasured those moments. Cas had put a lot of thought into this; it was getting clear that he was sure he wanted it. A calmness fell over Dean and let him breathe in deeply. He lifted Cas’s hand and kissed it lightly, as he leaned in to see the drawing.

It was smaller than Dean’s and the pentagram was kind of taken apart. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and then back to the drawing. The second time looking at it confirmed what he’d seen. There was a D and a W in the circle.

Dean was not going to cry, there was no way he would do that here, but it was good that he didn’t have anything to say, because the lump in his throat would have made it impossible. The kiss he shared with Cas was deep enough that the shaky breath reminded him how nervous Cas was, and long enough that when Cas leaned back again, the third man in the room was waiting for them to get ready.

The artist took a second to get eye contact with Dean before continuing. He must have remembered the conversation from a few months back and figured out that Cas was the boyfriend they had talked about.

“Are you ready, Castiel?”

Cas tightened his fingers around Dean’s and sought confirmation on Dean’s face. Dean sat down and turned the chair so he and Cas could look each other in the eyes. He put his free hand on Cas’s shoulder and smiled, before he nodded at the man to get started.

“A small line first. Just hold still.”

Cas squeezed harder on Dean and his other hand was crushing the edge of the table. For the first time since they’d been together, Dean wondered if Cas would accidently hurt him.

The machine stopped. “Okay, now you know how it feels. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m alright.” Cas didn’t take his eyes from Dean but still nodded at the man with the machine.

The buzzing started again and Cas tensed up. Except for the trembling hand in Dean’s, Cas wasn’t moving.

“Sweetie, you have to breathe.” Dean rubbed Cas’s collarbone with his thumb. “C’mon, Cas.”

It took a few tries for Cas to be comfortable with moving his chest while the machine was on his skin, but eventually he got it somehow going. Dean kept rubbing Cas’s collarbone and squeezing back on his hand whenever Cas tightened his grip.

Cas didn’t move his gaze from Dean’s and he hardly ever blinked. Small pearls of sweat were building on the angel’s forehead, and Dean was starting to wonder if it was going to take much longer. When Cas’s breathing became more strained, and his hand somehow got colder and more clammy, Dean took a quick look at the process. The linework was close to done, but there was a lot of blanks that needed to be filled with black. When he turned back to Cas, the bright blue eyes were desperately yelling for help.

“We need a break.”

The artist moved back with a small smile. “I’ll get you some water. You are getting kinda pale.”

Cas was pale. Why hadn’t Dean seen that?

“Cas. What is it? It can’t be the pain, can it?”

Cas shook his head, but the movement had him close his eyes. Dean took Cas’s chin to steady his head but was surprised about the weight he had to support.

“Then what? Why are you so out of it?”

Cas opened his eyes just in time to reject the water bottle offered to him. “I’m not… No thank you.”

“Sweetie, look at me.”

Slowly Cas’s gaze came up high enough that it connected with Dean’s.

“What is scaring you?”

Cas blinked and looked at the other man.

“Don’t mind me. I’ve heard it all.” The man smiled at both of them and turned to his table, throwing away some dirty paper towels.

It looked like Cas was getting ready to throw up when he looked back at Dean. “I’ve always felt nauseous just thinking about this place. Even the idea of this…” Cas looked at his not even halfway finished tattoo and Dean turned his head back with the first indication of a gag.

Dean got the bottle and handed it to Cas. “Drink. You are not going to throw up; we’ll take all the breaks you need.”

Cas stared at the bottle in his hands. “I thought I could do this. I’m not scared of the needles, but I got more nauseated than I thought I would.”

The look in Cas’s eyes, like he’d let Dean down, made Dean want to throw up.

“What if I pass out?”

Cas was just as big a control freak as Dean was. Dean hated having to throw up, to have no say in what his body wanted was awful, but to lose all control and pass out was horrible.

“You’re not.” Dean took the bottle and unscrewed the cap. “Here, drink.”

Cas took a sip of water and when Dean kept silently waiting, he took another. Dean took the bottle and gestured for the artist to come over.

“Can he lie down?” Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and Dean stood up and took Cas’s hand with both of his.

“Sure.”

The man pulled something under the table and soon Cas was lying flat on his back looking up at Dean standing over him. Dean brushed a hand over Cas’s forehead and let it rest in his hair.

“If you feel sick or need a break you tell us, okay?”

Cas nodded and his free hand grabbed on to the edge of the table again.

Dean was slowly massaging Cas’s scalp, messing up his hair, and kept holding his hand tight. Cas didn’t ask for any breaks. Most of the time he had his eyes closed, working hard to control his breathing, but whenever he opened them, he would see Dean standing over him. Dean was watching his every expression, making sure that he would pick up on the smallest thing, just in case.

* * *

Neither of them moved before the artist had wrapped the newly made tattoo and stepped back, making room for Cas to get up.

Dean made sure that Cas stayed seated while buttoning his shirt while he paid.

“Dean. It was my gift to you. I should pay.”

Dean used a few extra seconds making sure Cas was standing steadily before he helped him with the coat. “This gift was not the money.”

Cas smiled as he supported himself on the doorframe on his way out. “So, it’s the thought that counts?”

Dean chuckled. “Something like that.”

The hunter supported the angel out of the door and wrapped an arm around him, careful to hold on above the tattoo. It might take some time, but the next time he would move his hand over the ribs on the relaxed angel, he would touch the mark that proved that he was surely his.

 


End file.
